


Wine and Call Me Sometime

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Gen Work, M/M, Slow Relationship Building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1998480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Athos gets wine sent to him, has apparently gained a new admirer, and his two friends are amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wine and Call Me Sometime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isloremipsumafterall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isloremipsumafterall/gifts).



> Prompt was "Call Me, Athos and d'Artagnan" for isloremipsumafterall.
> 
> Notes: Accidentally did a modern au for the prompt. Hopefully its okay, ~~because there might end up being more for this one. Maybe~~.
> 
> Tentatively named _Wine and Call Me Sometime_.

“Your wine, sir.”

He looks up with a slight frown to the waitress as Porthos and Aramis quiet their argument to watch as the young waitress sets down the wine and a wine glass with it. His eyes found a small folded piece of paper beside the wine glass before his eyes sought out the young woman's eyes.

“I didn't order this.”

She nods accepting his claim and just when he thinks she might take it back, she shrugs a bit as she smiles slightly.

“It was ordered for you by a young man up at the bar. He's only had eyes for you the whole time he's been here this evening.”

He glances to the wine, noting that it appears to be a rather good one and the amused looks on his friend's faces. He's never been one to turn a good bottle of wine, so he looks up at her with a slight smile.

“Please extend my thanks to the young man.”

“Of course sir. Will that be all?”

They nod and she leaves them presumably to tend to the needs of the other patrons as Athos reaches for the wine bottle and glass, slipping the piece of paper closer as well before pouring some wine stopping just before the halfway point in the glass.

Originally he had been ignoring the feeling that someone was watching him, glancing around the room toward the direction of the bar his eyes find the young waitress as she stops by a young man sitting at the bar, his hand sitting loosely around a near empty beer. He watches as the young man grins at whatever the young woman says to him as she walks away from him, their eyes meet and he raises his glass up to show his thanks to his apparent admirer.

The young dark haired man gives a slight nod with a bright smile as he finishes off the rest of his beverage before giving money to the bartender and walking out of the establishment, their eyes meeting once more and holding before he's out the door. Sipping slowly at the wine, he glances at the folded up piece of paper and opens it one handed to see the words _feel free to call me sometime_ followed by a phone number.

He looks up as a smiling Aramis reaches for the wine right as Porthos asks the question that he had been wondering himself.

“Since when did you gain an admirer, Athos?”

“Rather recently it would seem.”


End file.
